User talk:Knuckles the Echidna
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Knuckles the Echidna! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Freezer57181's Shop Jerk un-ban me you jerk! Pictures I was close to quitting before but this just does it. What kind of law is no Sonic Pictures? It's not like they're hurting anyone for god's sakes. Hey K.T.E. you are awesome --MetalBluscat TALK TO ME! 16:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No You and Freezer have to STOP. That means no.... #Insulting anyone. #Vandalising Brute Commander's pages. #Being rude. #Cussing. #Any other rude or illegal acts. Go ahead, quit or hate me. PLEASE stop though. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 21:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Well! Watch give me 2 months and i will have changed meet you back here at: August 7, 2009!--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 21:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ummm why did they block u but not brute or freezer?--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | [[user_talk:seahorseruler|Talk]] 21:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) also cant u just use Dragon Beater? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | [[user_talk:seahorseruler|Talk]] 21:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :No, Uberfuzzy blocked DragonBeater. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 21:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Please!!!! Unblock me so i can demonstarte lesson 1!!!! D=--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 22:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) What the heck is lesson one?--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 22:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Of Tawny teaching me manners.--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 22:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Please be my friend I would like to be your friend. If you check my userpage you will see that I need help with my page. --One With The Salt 00:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Same for you. Please, do enlighten me as to when I cussed, because the last time I did, I believe was last month, I was 3 day blocked for it. I've barely been on this Wikia at all the past few weeks, so I don't know where you and Knuckles are getting the idea that I cussed. It just seems to me that you both have a problem with the fact that I've done more to get rid of the Walruses than both of you comnbined. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 01:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::So it seems you were the one swearing in the shoutbox, eh? Brute Commander told me everything. Keep your accusations to yourself, pal. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 16:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Whatever, kid. [[User:Daedryon|'λ''']] T 16:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC)